


The Fourth Child

by Yoshi_G_teh_First



Series: Professor Layton and the Towering Silence [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi_G_teh_First/pseuds/Yoshi_G_teh_First
Summary: A story of which only the surface was told in the main story.Contains MAJOR Spoilers for The Towering Silence
Series: Professor Layton and the Towering Silence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114877





	The Fourth Child

"Leslie, send the Hutchinsons in, please." The middle-aged attorney spoke into his intercom. In his other hand, he held a manila folder, the label reading:

Last Will and Testament

Hutchinson, Orval Ewan

"You truly were a great man, Orval." The lawyer sighed a heavy sigh. "I hold my promise to let them down gently. I cannot promise they will take it well, however..."

The door opened as the family Hutchinson were escorted into the small office. Each and every one was clad all in black, clearly still in mourning over the loss of their patriarch. Orval's widow sobbed into her handkerchief as her middle son, Abel, led her to one of the two armchairs across from where the lawyer was seated.

"First of all, allow me to say how sorry I am for your loss." The lawyer started off. "I'm sure this is a difficult time for everyone."

"I just can't believe our father is...Really gone." The youngest son, Seth, stated, sorrow thoroughly prevalent in his voice. "It was all so sudden..."

"It's only a small consolation -one that won't fill the void, mind- that we won't be left with anything." The eldest son, Cain, attempted to assure his youngest brother, as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Right. Well, I have all of the affairs left behind by Mr. Hutchinson, Sr." Said the lawyer. "Shall we begin?"

He opened the folder, and from there listed everything his late client left to the family before him.

To the wife, Merryn, their home in the countryside. Meanwhile, Cain was given full ownership of the land the town of Mallowcrest was built upon, and also the family business. The younger two sons, along with Orval's three siblings, were to each receive a hefty sum from his many investments totaling about ten million pounds altogether. And finally, a variety of trinkets were left to the grandchildren.

He was about to wrap things up, yet this didn't seem to satisfy them.

"What about the bulk of Father's estate?" Cain asked, his voice near demanding. "What of his childhood home? The one he worked for nearly half his life to gain back? And the remainder of all his money?!"

"This is the part you won't like." The lawyer stated solemnly. "I only request that you don't shoot the messenger."

And the older man turned to the page he knew would ignite the fuse that would set off a shockwave.

"I read." And he read the page aloud. "'In regards to my precious childhood home, I leave to someone who grew up underprivileged, never knowing the life of a Hutchinson, and seldom enjoyed the finer things in life.

My fourth child, and only daughter, Tamsin.'"

Needless to say, his prediction came true when he uttered those words.

"What are thew on about?!" Cain demanded. "He never had a daughter!"

"Leslie, send the Bradys in, please." was all the lawyer said into the intercom.

Right away, a family of three was escorted into the office; much like the Hutchinsons, they too were dressed all in black.

The man had wavy black hair, vivid blue eyes, and peach colored skin. He was a bit of a tall, burly man to say the least! He crossed his arms as he stood facing the family.

The girl standing between them -obviously their daughter- was about primary school-age, and bore a close resemblance to her mother, aside from her blue eyes, which stood out in contrast. She stood about one step behind her parents, perhaps out of caution.

And the woman, this alleged fourth child, was slightly shorter than her husband, and significantly leaner. Her brown skin somehow didn't blend in with her wirey brown hair, which fell a few inches past her shoulders. It didn't take Cain long to recognize her eyes; the same cinnamon brown eyes his late father possessed.

"Hello." The woman finally spoke. "I'm Tamsin Brady, née Maddox-Hutchinson."

She reached out to shake hands with her not-so-new brother, but retracted when she caught a glimpse of his bewildered, if not infuriated, expression.

"Along with the estate, Mr. Hutchinson has left his daughter with 20 million pounds to do with whatever she pleases." The lawyer added, already aware of the imminent backlash from the main family.

"Now just wait one bloody minute!" Cain shouted, loud enough to make the room shake. "We have not one shred of evidence that she could be even remotely related to us!"

"I have here -provided to me by the late Mr. Hutchinson, Sr.- copies of Mrs. Brady's birth certificate along with one of the many letters written by him." The lawyer stated, "I read-"

"As if I really want t'hear this!" Merryn snapped.

"Father would never cheat on Mother." Seth objected. "This is simply some sick joke you're in on!"

The lawyer forged ahead in spite of the protests.

* * *

_'My Dear Mariah,_

_'Since having been wed in a loveless union ten years ago, I never once thought I could experience such overwhelming feelings of passion and romance ever again. And yet, here I stand corrected before you._

_'You have given me what I have longed for. You have been what I wanted, what I needed, all along. You've been my compass, the light of my life._

_'And I, for you, since becoming aware of your history with other men, and what they failed to provide to you._

_'Together, you and I have produced an angel._

_'Our darling daughter, Tamsin; As your father, I promise I will provide for you for as long as you need me to. Understand that, while I may not physically be here for you with my work and all, I am always one telephone call away._

_'I will return to London as soon as I can._

_'Yours Forever,_

_Orval / Papa'_

* * *

"Well, you knew Father." Abel remarked, rubbing his sobbing mother's back. "He was always good with keeping secrets."

"How could he say our marriage was a loveless union?!" Merryn demanded, the tears staining her face.

"I'm sure this is all difficult to hear..." Tamsin spoke in reassuring her stepmother.

"Quiet, thew bastard!" Cain shouted, raising a fist at her, which prompted her now frightened daughter to hide behind her.

"It's alright, Maisie." Tamsin turned to tell her. "Go wait for us in the lobby, alright?"

With some hesitation, and a look of combined concern and skepticism, young Maisie left the office.

"You really 'ave some nerve!" The husband angrily said to Cain. "Insultin' a lady, and scarin' a l'il child."

Cain scoffed. "A lady? Her? That's a laugh!"

"Roy, maybe we should go now?" Tamsin suggested to her husband. "We already know what I got from Pop-"

And without a moment for anyone to realize what had happened, a fist slugged Tamsin on the left side of her face, her cheek now bruising.

"Thew have no right to use that name, thew bastard hag!" Cain screamed, ready to beat her to a pulp.

"'Ow dare you!" Roy shouted furiously, as he stood in front of his wife, shielding her from her bully of a half-brother. "Is this 'ow you treat every woman in your life?!"

"Well..." Abel was about to speak, before his elder brother commanded him to shut up.

"Cain, please." Cain's wife, Marnie, spoke up. "It isn't the end of the world. You've gotten the best thing out of anyone, so it isn't like we're going to starve..."

"Thew shut up, too, woman!" Cain snapped.

"Ah, Leslie, I think we're about through here." The lawyer spoke into his intercom one more time. "Would you send somebody to escort the Hutchinsons and the Bradys out, as far apart from one another as possible?"

And the secretary followed through with the rather urgent request, the two families escorted one after the other. The Hutchinsons were made to leave first, though Cain's son, Chester, couldn't resist shouting at Maisie -who was still waiting for her parents in the lobby-, calling her "Bastard Brady the Second".

Tamsin and her family left a few minutes after, but not without the lawyer handing her his business card, and the claim that she had herself a case.

Once the office was quiet again, the lawyer glanced at the paperwork all about his late client.

"I told you I couldn't make any promises!" He remarked to Orval's spirit, wherever it may have been.


End file.
